1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns automotive windshield wiper heaters. More particularly, the present invention concerns heating elements for heating automotive windshield wipers. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns windshield mounted heaters for heating the windshield wipers of automotive vehicles.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains during the winter months inclement weather is occasioned with precipitation such as snow, slush and the like. The snow or slush, etc. accumulates on the windshield either because of the intensity of the downfall or splatters up from the road due to other vehicles driving through it. Similarly, freezing rain accumulates on the vehicle windshield during such downpours.
Conventional automotive heaters and defrosters, while issuing heat onto the interior of the windshield distribute the heat over such a broad area or space that they do not preclude the buildup of slush and ice on the windshield wiper blade.
Simply stated, there is insufficient localized and concentrated heat directed to the windshield wiper blade to prevent the buildup of ice and/or thick slush thereon. The present invention, as will be detailed hereinafter, alleviates this situation.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention there is provided a windshield wiper heater which generally comprises:
(a) a laminate, comprising:
(1) a first film;
(2) an electrical resistance member having first and second contacts,
(3) a second film, the resistance member being sandwiched between the films, the contacts projecting exteriorly of the laminate;
(b) means for transmitting electrical energy to the resistance member through the contacts; and
(c) a source of power, the means for transmitting being in electrical communication with the source of power.
The present invention may further include means for removably adhering the heater to a windshield, such as an adhesive tape or the like.
The means for transmitting electrical energy may comprise either a direct contact to the vehicular battery or may be accessed through the lighter using the well-known and commercially available plunger-type plug, which is removably insertable into the lighter outlet for the vehicle or through the auxiliary power outlet, which today is, typically, provided in a vehicle.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, reference is made to the following detailed description and accompanying drawing.
In the drawing, like reference characters refer to like parts throughout the several views in which: